MLP origins of spike
by joey.rock.76
Summary: When Spike is troubled from his past. A mysterious relative warns Spike of a slumbering evil. Spike now has a mission. To search out his time immemorial , find what has been taken, and defend Equestria from an awakening Evil . can he handle the truth. Find out here in Spikes Origins
1. Prologue:The origin begins

Hello everyone this is JOEYROCK76 and im back , first if I like to say im sorry for not updating this story for the last few mouth now , its just that I had some work to get especially school work , so I had no chance to get it done so sorry , but that's change now , I have invited so if my friends I meet on Gmod Pony_cinima to join me , turns out there much if a big fan if spike then I am , if y like y can share you ideas with me and also join me and my club that I well be making in steam , anyway lets just put that out if the way and continue , here it is again guys a remake/beta story if spike origins , I hope you enjoy

Prologue

**The Origin Begins **

**A thousands of years ago reigned a kingdom made entirely of crystals; ruled by dragons ,****This kingdom was ruled by one beautiful dragon named Sapphire. She was a light blue dragon with great power. 'Her power was tied to a precious blue gem called 'The Sapphire of Immortality.' She ruled the dragon realm and kept Equestria's harmony safe from harm's way. You see the Sapphire of Immortality allows dragons to live forever, but legend also tells that whoever possesses the Sapphire will also have the power to rule Equestria.**

**Sapphire kept the gem safe for many years to come; but she didn't foresee that one day the kingdom would fall into darkness.**

**The kingdom was under attack by an anonymous evil. Dragons, not of this realm appeared what seemed to be out of nowhere. The princess knew not where they came from, but she knew one thing. She knew they were here for what was the kingdom's most precious gem. (The Sapphire of Immortality), and all of its powers. The kingdom fought back desperately against the evil dragon forces, but were unsuccessful despite their determination to stop them.**

**The kingdom and its princess had no hope and no power against the forces. They were about prepared to surrender when one, despite loses stood up. One dragon which the kingdom had never seen before fought back against the dark forces. He was a majestic dragon with purple skin, and green spikes on his back. He breathed out fire of green fumes, and he was something that no one had ever expected. With the power of his flame a huge burst of fire surrounded the kingdom. The kingdom was then protected by a wall of pure flame so that the dark forces could not proceed. The power of the fumes fired multiple balls of flames at the dark forces and with that the forces of darkness were defenseless and fell back to where they came from.**

**The kingdom was at peace once again; and with that, the hero and the princess shared a deep kiss and years later they became one through marriage, and now the hero became the king of the Crystal Empire. Several days past when the royal couple had a child and was waiting for the egg to be hatched. The kingdom was stirring of the news of the soon to come prince. The dragons of the kingdom gave cheers of excitement for such wonderful news, and they lived happily ever after. **

"**Or so they thought."**

**The king feared that the dark forces would return to take over their realm and cast over their shadows across the kingdom again. The king foresaw the return of the dark forces, but was not prepared, for the darkness came with a whole new army of troops, and with a new unspeakable power. The kingdom was beginning to fall as the dragon guard fought their outmost best to defend the kingdom. They once again failed to hold back the dark forces entering the kingdom who were in search for their prize. Deep below the Crystal Kingdom was the king and queen running to the crystal chamber with their little one in the mother's arms.**

"Sapphire, this way. To the chamber room. We must hurry!" **the king urged his queen.**

**The king and queen kept on running down a hall that had frames of the past dragon rulers of the kingdom along the wall. At the end of the hall they then entered a large room with a small platform in the middle of the room. There was also a large sealed door on the other side of the chamber room. The king and queen laid their child in the middle of the platform.**

"Honey, what are we going to do?" **Sapphire asked in a panic**, "We can't let our son be taken by those monsters." **She turn toward the large door at the end of the room,** "Especially not the Sapphire."

The king was paralyzed with hesitation, but still gave an answer, "I know, Sapphire, but we must protect our most prized possession…and that…is our son." **he muttered.**

"So what must we do my dearest?" **she asked.**

**The king slowly took in a deep breath and blew green flames out of his mouth into the air. The green fumes were scattered everywhere. The king used his two claws to absorb the energy and formed it into a sphere of green fiery energy, he walked over to the egg and in one blow of his mouth he transferred all of his powers to his son. He felt weak without his power, but still was strong in hope**.

"You will carry out my lineage my son and when the time comes you will be ready to fight my battles, protect the kingdom and defend Equestria." **He picked up the egg and handed it over to Sapphire**.

**Then they heard loud noises of several dragons pounding on the door. They were trying to break in. The king had to finish quickly. He stood in front of the sphere and with just one drop of what power he had left, turned on a machine which was under the platform in the middle of the chamber. A teleporter arose and then he walked back to Sapphire who was standing on the other side of the still teleport and explained what he must do for her and his son.**

"Sapphire, listen …you must get out of her while you still have the opportunity…the portal will take you to the surface. I…I won't be able to make it. Only you can." **The king articulated to Sapphire who was sobbing upon his chest,** "You must protect our son, Sapphire ... because he is the world to us both."

"I…I can't leave without you!" **Sapphire cried even more squeezing her husband to come while almost feeling helpless.**

"There is no other way Sapphire, you must go!" **he walked her over to the portal and stopped, before he let her go. He held her hands for a few seconds and looked down to her and said**, "Sapphire, I love you."

"I … love you too." **she said while hugging him.**

**So with that they deported from each other and Sapphire entered the teleporter. She was slowly disappearing, but before she vanished, Sapphire could have sworn upon hearing her husband cry as well. A wave of goodbye and she faded away. She then found herself outside the kingdom walls. Behind her she could see the kingdom collapse into pieces, engulfed by dark clouds of debris and smoke. She hurried away. A few minutes later she had passed Neighagra Falls then she passed over the Foal Mountains. A few miles later she made it to the Everfree Forest where she had to stop for a breather. She knew she could not stop for she was being followed by legions of dark forces. She placed** **her son down on two rocks and stared at him for a few moments realizing that she was not going to escape alive. She knew that she only had but one choice, and that was to save her son. She kneeled down, took out a silver bracelet then placed it over the egg. She then used her magical powers to make a shield around the egg and the bracelet.**

"This will keep you safe as long as the bracelet is with you at all times. You will be safe from harm's way," **Before she left, she gave one last kiss and said** "Momma loves you, baby …daddy loves you too…we both love you ...be safe my little one." **and with that she ran off crying with tears of sadness. The egg was left alone in the woods.**

**As time turned into days, then days turned into weeks, then weeks turned into months. The egg was still laying there all alone without being cared for. He was alone…for a while…but one day someone (or should I say) somepony came and happened upon the egg, out in the middle of the Everfree Forest. The pony was curious as to who would leave a strange egg out here. With no parent attending to it. He picked up the little thing and decided to take it back to the Canterlot Palace to see if anyone had any idea on how to take care of the egg.**

**That's it everyone I hoped you liked it , also you may have notice that I changed chapter 1 to a prologue its because we had no more space for another page so we had the prologue be are opening chapter and also to help you understand what is going on in the story so yeah , anyway thanks again for reading and also don't forget to follow if you like to hear more and also and some comments I really like that guys , anyway next chapter will be posted next week so be shore to look back on us again THANKS FOR READING **


	2. Chapter 1 The Birthday Breakfast Special

Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter in spikes origins. Before you begin reading you may have notice that this is a small chapter, and is a big transition from the prologue. I also apologize for the long time to upload. There may be some re-editing of previous chapters as we continue writing the story. Also, background music has been added to this chapter that you can also find in YouTube. Enjoy reading this chapter.

STORY COVER - art/Origins-Of-Spike-509831485

OPENING THEME STORY: MLP:FiM Love Conquers All (Extended Orchestral Version) watch?v=0ViDPWCcwmg

Chapter 1

The Birthday Breakfast Special

**In the meadow field of Ponyville, not far from here was a purple dragon laying in the grassy fields sleeping. As he awoke, he heard the sound of a strong blowing wind****.**** He sat up****,**** and looked around at his surroundings. Ponies, who he knew****,**** and loved for the past many years surrounded him. They began to leave****,**** and Spike stood up****,**** and followed after them. For some period of time****,**** he made it to a hill side****,**** and surveyed the open valley. He saw his hometown Ponyville. He looked upon its beauty****,**** and smiled, but after he smiled, it was then replaced with a frown. **

Radiarc – Battlegrounds: watch?v=UKYoObuTp3s

**He saw a role of black clouds beginning to forming around Ponyville, and he was shocked to see that those black clouds had reached to the ground as well. He could not see his home anymore****.**** He turned to his friends, but to his surprise, had vanished. He looked back to his hometown as the fog began to clear. He was awestricken to see that his home was destroyed****.**** Pieces of wooden homes where scattered****,**** chunks of brick were on trees, and rubble was strewn everywhere. The area was in complete destruction. He again felt a strong wind blow from behind him. Slowly he turned around****,**** and found most of what was left of personal belongings like: toys, books, and furniture. He looked at it all, and could not look away****.**** He was alone in this nightmare, and behind him darkness came. Spike ran but it was getting closer and closer. Surrounding every part of him to where he could not see until he screamed****.**

**Spike wakes up to the calling of Twilight.** _"Spike! We're going to be late."_

**Spike took a deep breath as he slowly arose up from his bed. He placed his hand on his heart realizing that it was beating quite quickly.** _"I'm coming__**!"**_** Spike called back. He climbed out of bed, and got dressed.** _"(Sight)…Sixteen..."_ **Spike expressed to himself while looking at his ****reflection in the mirror.**

"_Spike? Let's go."_ **Twilight called again.**

"_Coming!"_ **Spike responded as he dashed down the stairs into the main hall****.**

**They both walked out the door.** _"Are you excited?"_ **Twilight asked with great cheer.**

"_Ya."_ **Spike responded non-enthusiastically.**

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Umm…Still tired." _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes I'm fine Twilight."_ **Twilight stopped Spike in his tracks, and checked every inch of his face for a fever****.**

"_Hmmm…"_ **Twilight expressed.** _"Are you sure you are not sick?" _

"_Yes! I am fine Twilight. I'm not a baby anymore."_** Spike yelled as he waved his hands around his face spastically; shewing away Twilight's hooves from his face.**

"_Okay."_ **Twilight said with concern eyes.**

**Twilight, and Spike made a stop by Pinkie Pie's bakery, The Sugarcube Corner****,**** for a delicious, freshly, baked breakfast. The little entrance bell rang as Twilight opened the door.**

"_Hello everypony! Welcome to the Sugarcube Corner. What would you like today?"_ **Pinkie recited excitedly.** _"Oh! It's you Twilight. Oh! And you too Spike."_ **Spike smiled sheepishly.** _"So what can I get you today?"_ **Pinkie Pie asked.**

"_Don't you remember what today is Pinkie?"_ **asked Twilight.**

"_Oo, oo, oo! I love guessing games. Is it Ground-dogs Day?" _

"_No." _**Twilight responded. **

"_Is it Equestria Day?" _

"_No."_

"_Is it…The Pony Fall Festival?" _

"_It's summer Pinkie…" _

"_Oh, well….is it….Ponyville's one thousand three hundred fifty eighth Anniversary?" "Pinkie!"_

"_(Gasp) how could I forget?" _**Pinkie pulls out her Party Cannon, then jumps on top of the top of the counter screaming on the top of her lungs while firing the cannon,** _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPIKE!"_ **When the cannon was fired it was unintendedly pointed directly at Spike's face. Spike the spat all the confetti out of his mouth.**

"_Umm…Thanks Pinkie Pie."_ **Spike said while scratching the back of his head. Twilight gave a disgusted face toward Pinkie Pie for even pulling out the cannon out in the first place. **

"_Sorry."_ **Pinkie apologized.** _"So, the birthday breakfast special I_ _presume?" _**As Pinkie put the cannon back. **

"_Yes, two please."_ **Twilight ordered.**

"_Coming right up._ _Please take a seat anywhere."_ **Spike and Twilight found a table alongside the bakery's front window.**

"_Spike, something is bothering you. Would you mind telling me what the matter is?"_ **Spike only folded his arms on the table, and laid his chin on top of his arms. **_"Spike. If there is something wrong; I want to help. Especially on your birthday."_

"_I don't know Twilight. I may have just laid on the wrong side of the bed, or something. Maybe I am just be having one of those days."_ **Spike explained.**

"_Hmmm…"_ **Twilight speculated.** _"Perhaps, it is just puberty. Like any teenager would have." _

"_Maybe."_ **Spike suggested****.**

**Pinkie Pie brought their breakfast from the kitchen to the table in a quick, pink, streak of lightning. **_"Here ya go."_ **Pinkie announced. **_"Some yummy, strawberries Strudel. Chocolate, glazed donut with party sprinkles and cream filling. Two blueberry pancakes with Maple Syrup. Milk, party hats, and streamers!"_ **Pinkie shouted while jumping up and down, with the spring sound effect that nobody still does not know where it comes from, since Pinkie Pie is not wearing any springs at all.**

**Twilight's eyes looked up noticing the party hat on top of her head.** _"Thanks again Pinkie."_ **Twilight said**

"_You're welcome!"_ **Pinkie responded with a big smile. Pinkie Pie hopped off back to the counter to continue taking care of business.**

**Spike seemed to have cheered up when the food was delivered. He ignored the party hat on top of his head that to his opinion would be embarrassing to wear, but the food needed the bigger attention. The entrance bell rang again, and in walked AppleJack. **_"Hello everypony! Welcome to the Sugarcube Corner. What would you like today?"_** Pinkie recited again. **

"_Yes Pinkie, I would like to pick up a pre-order for…"_** Applejack stopped and turned to the table Twilight and Spike were sitting at. **_"Spike!?"_** Applejack shouted in surprise. **

"_You want to pick up a pre-order for Spike?"_** Repeated Pinkie Pie perplexedly. **

"_No, sorry Pinkie. Just hold up on that order. I'll get back with ya."_** Apologized Applejack. **

"_Okie dokie arta chokie…(cough)"_** Replied Pinkie Pie.**

"_Spike, Twilight, what are ya'll doing here?"_** Asked Applejack. **

"_Having breakfast."_** Replied Twilight. **

"_Really? Here? I thought so. Should I recall…that it's somebodies special day."_** Applejack hinted. Spike stopped eating to look up at Applejack. **_"Happy Birthday Spike!"_** Applejack cried cheerfully.**

"_Thanks Applejack."_** Replied Spike.**

**Applejack then turned back to Twilight. **_"So Twilight, are ya'll going to be meeting us at the, (mehem), place for lunch?"_

**Twilight gave a little giggle. **_"Yes, we will."_** She said. Spike was confused as to the secrets. So he gave them eyes of suspicion, then turned back to eating.**

"_Aaaaahhhh!"_** Pinkie screamed. **

"_What!?"_** Twilight, Spike, and Applejack all collectively shouted. **

"_My tail. It's twitch, twitch twitching!"_** Applejack gasped, and Twilight hid under the table, while Spike was choking on a mouthful of pancakes. When Spike recovered from his mishap; they all waited, but nothing seemed to happen over the awkward silence. Pinkie Pie surveyed the room from her counter in search for the anomaly, but turned her head back to the twitching tail of hers. **

"_Uuummm…?"_** Expressed Applejack, but then they could hear a faint yelling gradually getting louder. **

"_Aaa__aaa__aaa__aaa__aaa__aaa__aaa!"_** (Boom)! Everypony turned to see through the front window, and they all could see that Rainbow Dash had fallen out of the sky, and face planted into the ground; and for a few moments, all that everyponie did was stare.**

"_(Gasp)!"_** Went Rainbow as she raised her head from the ground, and without a second more she dashed into the bakery, and screamed, **_"I overslept! I'm so sorry Applejack. I meant to get the order but…" _

**But Applejack interrupted her. **_"It's okay Dash. I gotcha ya covered."_

"_Whew!"_** Expressed Rainbow Dash as a sigh of relief, as she plopped onto the floor from the rush. Everypony else also gave sighs of relief, and continued about their businesses. Rainbow Dash tries to justify herself. **_"I had a heart attack! I was up so late last night helping Rarity set up the decorations but I…I…" _

"_It's okay Dash. It is all taken care of."_** Explained Applejack. **

"_Okay…Thanks." _**Said Rainbow Dash. **

"_Helping Rarity with what?"_** asked Spike. **_"What was she working on last night?"_** Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash all hesitated to give an answer. **

"_Well! To help decorate a party at princess Celestia's castle ball room of course."_** The three girls all stared at Pinkie Pie as if she had said something unbelievably crazy.**

"_Oh. Celestia is having a party, and Rarity volunteered to help decorate for her?"_** Spike remarked. **

**The three all nodded their heads in agreement saying, **_"Yes."_

"_Okay."_** punctually replied Spike, and he returned to finishing his breakfast. Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash all gave sighs of relief, then all turned to Pinkie with disgusted eyes. **

"_What?" _**Pinkie asked.**

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone, please COMMENT, FOLLOW and ADD to your FAVORITES for more.


End file.
